A suspension apparatus for a steered wheel provided on a steered wheel of a vehicle is described below in Patent Literature 1. The suspension apparatus has double jointed upper arms and lower arms, and have a structure which switches an outer wheel's scrub radius which controls turning characteristics under turning state from negative to positive for gaining understeer characteristics during braking.